phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Curtain Call/Time Spent Together
" |image =Vlcsnap-2015-06-13-18h39m14s178.png |caption = The cast in the rocking finale. |band = Aaron Daniel Jacob, Phineas and Cast |band2 = Aaron Daniel Jacob, Phineas and Cast |album = Phineas and Ferb: Last Day of Summer (Original Soundtrack) |released = |performed = |genre = Ballad, Pop rock |label = |runtime = 01:30 (first part) 2:11 (second part) 4:04 (album version) |before = "There's No One I'd Rather Go Nowhere With" (Aaron Jacob) "When Tomorrow is This Morning Again" (Candace) "The Muffin Man" (Dr. Doofenshmirtz) "Serious Fun" (Phineas) "What Might Have Been" (Phineas and Isabella) "I am the Very Model of a Modern Major Monogram" (Francis Monogram) "Triangulation" (Fireside Girls) "Tatooine" (Phineas and Ferb) "In the Empire" (Buford, Baljeet and Candace) |after = "O.W.C.A. Files" (Aaron Daniel Jacob) "Bits of All of Us" (Dr. Doofenshmirtz) |video = (episode version) (album version) }} " " is a song sung by Aaron Jacob with Phineas and the cast in "Last Day of Summer". It is played as a background music while the characters remember their summer days. Part of it also serves as a recap of the entire series run and as a thank you to all of the viewers and fans for watching the show. Lyrics Aaron Daniel Jacob: Summer is done, And we've had our fun, But this isn't the end of our story. So for nostalgia's sake, Let's just take a break. Sit back and take inventory. We've done so many wondrous things And there's still so much to do, But I make the most of every day Whenever I'm with you. Because... It's not about the summer sun Or even all the things we've done. It's not about the change in the weather. It's just about the time we spend With our family and with our friends. It's just about the time spent together. It's just about the time, Not the weather, It's just about the time Spent together... break Phineas: It started real simple with a cool rollercoaster, An awesome beach party, then we raced stock cars. We were one-hit wonders with a big hit song, And in a special two-parter, we sent Candace to Mars. Phineas and Danny Jacob: We built tree house robots, hunted bigfoot and a mummy, Got the band back together and our parents, too. Candace: When my brothers got busted, it was only a dream! Phineas: But who had that dream, was it Perry or you? Candace: Actually, I think ''my dream was inside of Perry's dream.'' Buford: My mind is blown. Phineas and the cast: There's been 104 days of summer vacation, We've had a lot of fun, and sung a lot of songs, So now it's time for a big celebration 'Cause it's been a great summer And we thank you for comin' along! Doofenshmirtz: I'm six foot two, and I fight a little platypus! Ya think I'd be victorious just every now and then. I've had a [[List of Doofenshmirtz's schemes and inventions|whole lot of schemes and a lot of inators]]! But I failed... Doofenshmirtz, Major Monogram and the cast Over and over and Over and over And over and over again! Doofenshmirtz: Aw, but it was fun, though. Phineas: We spent a day fighting pharmaceutical zombies, Would've solved cold-fusion but did fashion instead. We met Klimpaloon and Meap and the Lake Nose Monster Phineas, Candace, and Ferb: But we're still baffled by the Giant Floating Baby Head. Phineas and Isabella: We played Hockey Z-9 and Football X-7, We went 'round the world and to the very edge of space. Phineas and Baljeet: We met our doppelgängers in the second dimension. Phineas: Isabella kissed me but I got my mind erased... Isabella: Wait, what? Phineas: You just wait 10 years. Everybody: There's been a hundred and four days of summer vacation We've had a lot of fun, and sung a lot of songs, So we think it's time for a big celebration And it's been a great summer, So we thank you for comin' along! Everybody: Thank you for comin' along! Linda: Anyone want some pie? Phineas: Yes. Yes we do. Aaron: It's just about the time We spent together, It's just about the time We spent together... With you. Background information *Originally split into two separate songs, with the middle section as "Thank You For Comin' Along". The album version splices both sections together. *This is the last song in the main series. *Phineas waves goodbye to the audience at the end of the song. *The demo version of this song can be heard in a video made for Dan Povenmire's 50th birthday. *This song references several big ideas from older episodes. *Third time Doofenshmirtz sings with Phineas' friends ("Phineas and Ferb Interrupted" and "A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas"). *This song reuses some animation from "Summer All Over the World" from "Phineas and Ferb Save Summer" (but Phineas has Ferb's guitar and vice versa) *This song is meant as way for the main cast of the series to tell the viewers "Thanks For Watching". *Last song for several characters, including Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Baljeet, Buford, Isabella and Fireside Girls. *At four minutes, this is the longest song heard on the series, beating out "Summer Belongs to You" by approximately 30 seconds. *In the song, Perry is in agent mode yet nobody notices him. Band members This song has the same lineup as "Summer All Over the World", with some additional members. *Phineas - Lead guitar and lead vocals *Ferb - Lead guitar and backup vocals *Candace - Rhythm guitar and backup vocals *Baljeet - Keyboards and backup vocals *Isabella - Bass and backup vocals *Buford - Drums and backup vocals *Carl - Flugelhorn *Major Monogram - Trumpet and backup vocals *Doofenshmirtz - Alto saxophone and vocals *Perry - Guitar *Fireside Girls - Backup vocals Continuity *The following episodes are referenced in the verses: **Rollercoaster **Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror **The Fast and the Phineas **Flop Starz **Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story) **Tree to Get Ready **Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face! **Are You My Mummy? **Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together **Phineas and Ferb Get Busted **Night of the Living Pharmacists **Run Away Runway **The Klimpaloon Ultimatum **The Chronicles of Meap **The Lake Nose Monster **For Your Ice Only **My Fair Goalie **Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You! **Out to Launch **''Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension'' **Act Your Age *In addition, on the screens behind the cast during the choruses and bridge, clips from the following episodes were shown, in order of appearance: **Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror - The ending of Phineas, Ferb and Perry relaxing under the tree **Happy New Year! - A clip of Irving doing a disco move **''Across the Second Dimension'' - A clip from "Summer (Where Do We Begin?)" **Father's Day - Phineas, Grandpa Reg and Ferb doing the Charleston on the wing of the Fletcher Family Flying Circus **Phineas and Ferb Save Summer - The people of Japan dancing from "Summer All Over the World" **Rollercoaster - Perry and Doof fighting with a wrench **Backyard Aquarium - The Star Wars-style wiener fight **Candace Disconnected - Perry and Doof doing aerobics **Out of Toon - Perry doing a conga line with the Dance-inator **Tri-State Treasure: Boot of Secrets - Perry destroying the age-inator. **Fly On the Wall - The giant tire swing crushing Doof's inator. **Sipping with the Enemy - Perry destroying Doof's Cool-inator. **Perry Lays an Egg - Doof getting ejected from his jet skiff. **Blackout! - Doof revealing his big sad eyes in the light. **Attack of the 50 Foot Sister - Doof getting defeated by koi agents. **The Inator Method - Doof being thwarted in his motivational seminar **Last Train to Bustville - The Ferb-shaped balloon getting destroyed. **Wizard of Odd - Doofenwitchwarlock failing to make a dramatic exit. **Tri-Stone Area - Dan and Swampy dancing in stop-motion. **S'Winter - Isabella singing the title song **Candace Loses Her Head - Candace's head on Mt. Rushmore being destroyed by molten lava **Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together - The Fireside Girls dressed as ninjas **Flop Starz - Phineas and Ferb singing "Gitchee Gitchee Goo" **Unfair Science Fair - Phineas, Ferb and Baljeet doing the Baliwood number **Raging Bully - Phineas and Buford's thumb wrestling match **''AT2D'' - Phineas riding Rover during the Robot Riot **Excaliferb - Ferb holding the titular sword **Voyage to the Bottom of Buford - Buford fighting a giant squid **Knot My Problem - Phineas and the gang untying the Gordian Knot **Isabella and the Temple of Sap - Isabella grabbing the Maracanut Tree **Toy to the World - Phineas and Ferb unveiling Perry the Inaction Figure **Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo - Good Future Candace talking to Bad Future Candace **It's About Time! - Ferb riding his scooter with Phineas and Candace while escaping from the T-Rex. **Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat - The song "Perry the Teenage Girl" in the credits **Got Game? - The boys and girls teams in the locker room **What Do It Do? - Doof's date with Lindana in the '80s. **Tip of the Day - Doof's embarrassing viral video **Attack of the 50 Foot Sister - Candace, as a giant, on the top of the D.E.I. building **Comet Kermillian - Candace dancing with squirrels in her pants **Lost in Danville - Doof singing "Talk to Him" **Der Kinderlumper - Doof's imitation of Cab Calloway **When Worlds Collide - Buford riding Tristan **Mind Share - Phineas and the gang in alien bodies in prison **Finding Mary McGuffin - Phineas and Ferb as black and white detectives **Fly On the Wall - Candace as a fly meeting the Martin Olson fly **Gaming the System - A clip from Let's Go Digital **Last Day of Summer - The gang sitting under the tree Songwriters Curtain Call *Robert F. Hughes *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Dan Povenmire *Madison Scheckel BMI Work # 20442624 Time Spent Together *Robert F. Hughes *Dan Povenmire *Martin Olson BMI Work # 20442627 (Registered as "Times Spent Together") References pt-br:Juntinho de Você pl:Spędzać razem czas / Dziękujemy, że byłeś tu też es:Última llamada a escena/Momentos vividos juntos vi:Curtain Call/Time Spent Together Category:Songs Category:Season 4 songs Category:Special episode songs Category:Songs sung by Aaron Jacob Category:Songs sung by Phineas Flynn Category:Songs sung by Candace Flynn Category:Songs sung by Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Songs sung by Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Songs sung by Francis Monogram Category:Songs sung by Fireside Girls Category:Songs sung by Ferb Fletcher Category:Songs sung by Buford Van Stomm Category:Songs sung by Baljeet Tjinder Category:C